World of Tanks X Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Duelist with Panzers
by God90zilla
Summary: Wyoming was an ordinary boy, having the blood of a German and American, his parents died in a fire, alone, he was taken by his father's comrade before deciding to go to Duel Academy, the place for every Duelists to train. The boy, armed with the blood-thirsty Panzers, journeys through the Academy, will he blend in with his dark background? Find it out. Rated M for Dark Themes


**And I'm doing another Yu-Gi-Oh GX fic, but other than that, it's not even any tokutatsu shows, but World of Tanks with a new Character.**

 **Let's get into this fic.**

* * *

 **(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or World of Tanks)**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Monsters of Monsters**

* * *

 **(Flashback Sequence)**

A young boy with golden brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin was sitting by a burnt house as he looked around, policemen and medical officers going inside before pulling two corpse bags out of the house before an officer went towards the boy. "Boy, can you tell me what exactly happened?"

"A-Ah, I can only see a weird man standing on the stove when I heard the sound of doors opening, the man got out of the house through the window after that. Mom and Dad were asleep when I told them to wake up, but...They were both dead..." The boy answered. The Officer nodded.

"Thank you for remembering even a horrible memory." The boy nodded grimly.

"I-It's alright, sir." The boy responded before the officer left. The boy can only look at his pocket before taking out a pack of cards. He pulled out the first card at the top, revealing a tank from World War Two, the infamous Tiger II.

* * *

 **(Present Time)**

The young boy, now in his teenage years was now wearing a green coat with a black shirt, a pair of military pants and a pair of combat boots was sitting on his seat by a helicopter. A military dogtag tangled on his neck. "So, Duel Academy huh?" The pilot asked.

"Yeah…" The boy answered as he looked through his deck. "Is there something wrong?" He asked as the pilot's tone was a little off.

"Nah, never thought that a soldier kid would be interested in this thing. Thought your father would be telling you to join the Army." The pilot chuckled a bit.

"My father died when I'm eight." The boy answered, nearly heartlessly.

"I'm aware of that, Wyoming. But is this how you go to Duel Academy?" The pilot asked with of deadpan tone.

"You wanna have me going through ship with my seasickness?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" The pilot just trailed off. "No, not really, though I want to see you do that."

"God friggin dammit." The boy, Wyoming sighed before facepalming. "See, this is why dad doesn't trust you."

"Really? What made you think of that?"

"You rammed the M1A2 Abrams with a T-72 ISIS Tank." Wyoming noted.

"Alright that was-"

"Drove it to a mudpool, broke some mechanisms and failed to operate a Chinook that carried an M1A3 Abrams Prototype and crashed it, you're lucky you just scratched its paintjob and the painters and modders were kinda annoyed and disappointed, that also made you got a demotion into Corporal Rank." Wyoming added on. The pilot just sighed.

"Alright, you win." The man surrendered. "See, I'm not the best of the soldiers, but I'm trying to do my job!"

"Sure, you just need to wreck some military equipments on the way through." Wyoming sighed at his father's comrade.

"Well, but I met your father, _that_ was when I did my jobs and attained my rank to Major Sergeant." The pilot shot back. "But if it wasn't for him, I won't be the one to destroy an ISIS M1A1 Abrams that they took over."

"By ramming."

"HEY!" The pilot yelled as he felt the insult go through his heart. "Ramming Speed is mostly the most effective way to destroy a spaced-armored tank."

"Good point." Wyoming placed his hand on his chin.

"See? Even you agree with me." The pilot stated triumphantly.

"But still you're an idiot."

"Fuck off." The pilot scoffed at the young boy. "At least, I get the job done." He remarked. Wyoming wasn't sure of the pilot to be honest, but his father placed so much trust on the guy that he had to trust him.

"Fine then." The young military kid sighed in defeat.

"Say, what's your cards about?"

"Hmm?"

"You know your deck?" The pilot asked in curiousity. "Monster? Bugs? Machines?"

"Machines. Specifically the World War Two Tanks deck."

"World War Two?"

"Also some Post War Tanks."

"Oooooh nice, kinda reminds me of World of Tanks though."

"The deck was inspired by it with some new tanks entering the deck, Pegasus took a look on me and told me about making a deck specifically for me. And I thought taking a Military-themed deck would be something interesting than some fantasy monsters and beings."

"You're really lucky on that part, Pegasus doesn't take much personal or custom card makings."

"That's only because he saw some of my cards that I originally had, the Tiger II and the Maus."

"Only those tanks in your previous deck? Well, not much, but well, uhhh, anyways good luck on showing those Obelisk kids, heard they are kinda rough." The pilot adviced, every advices weren't like his actions, they were vital and important for Wyoming, his caretaker always has a great advice on his sleeves, even if some of them were silly, they proved to be one of the vital strategies and were supposedly the best of the best type of advices that a man can give.

"Thanks, but RNGesus is what I'm placing on my bets on." The young duelist stated his opinion.

"Ah, the Godly Random Number Generator God, aye? Always bet that my driving would bring some ricochets with undeterminable numbers of effective armor on the M1A2 Abrams." The pilot chuckled.

"Anyways, are we still far?"

"Nope, we're here." The pilot answered immediately. "Time sure flies fast. I mean you came to me when your parents died...Sorry if I brought some bad memories."

"Don't be. I'm already over it." Wyoming shrugged it off as the helicopter flew above the seas before reaching an island. The MH-60 Black Hawk Helicopter flew over to the Helipad that was awaiting for the kid's arrival.

"And here's the stop, be sure to pack everything and I mean EVERYTHING. Don't get into any troubles in the first few days." The pilot advised. "Also, make some new friends, don't want you to be alone for like forever."

"I won't, Sir Johnson." The duelist smirked. The pilot, Johnson smirked back.

"Don't disappoint me, you wasted all of your time on getting your parent's money back for this. Don't disappoint them too."

"I won't." The golden-haired boy promised out as he opened the sliding door of the Black Hawk Helicopter.

"Also, call me once in a month or so, wanna make sure you're doing good."

"Of course, what kind of guy will I be then?"

"Good point. Anyways, Imma fly back now, duties calling in a few more hours."

"Have a safe trip."

"You bet, kid. Good luck on dueling." Johnson waved a farewell to the young lad. Wyoming returned the wave as the helicopter began to spin its propeller before lifting off. Wyoming sighed, he wasn't so confident upon reaching this place that he always dreamt, since he was a kid.

"Ahhh, you must be Wyoming Porsche!" An elderly voice entered the boy's ears. He turned to see an elderly man with a bald head with a red coat.

"I am and I assume you're Chancellor Sheppard." The man laughed heartily.

"Why I am."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir Sheppard." The boy bowed politely.

"If I may, I'll show you around and maybe escort you to your locker."

"That would be...Delightful." The WW2 duelist smiled politely. The Sheppard ushered the boy to follow him before getting him to change to his Slifer Red Uniform. The duelist still opened the buttons and kept his black shirt and his camo themed pants on with the combat boots to fit them.

"You're fond of History, aren't you?" The Chancellor mused as the duelist smirked.

"You could say that. It's only the weapons that intrigue me." The duelist stated before he readjusted his jacket. "Kinda tight…"

"Yes, we haven't have the time to replace some old ones."

"But it'll do for now, I'll just need to make some...Modifications to it…" Wyoming said as he took a look on his jacket.

"That would be for the best, this one's been in stock for a few months and still haven't got an owner until now." The Chancellor told the duelist. "It would be best that you keep it till you graduate. Even if you change to Ra or Obelisk."

"I'm not here to switch dorms, just to duel and learn more, Chancellor." The duelist informed the Chancellor. Not wanting to be rude.

"I can see that, to be honest, both didn't have any differences sides some duelists were promoted due to exceptional skills."

"That I have, but don't want to show too much." The duelist said cryptically. He was never the one to give a full answer, but to bait the questioner to be confused by the answer and keep them at it.

"Seems like you're the silent type."

"Losing parents in the age of eight, is never easy, sir." The boy shrugged. The Chancellor looked at him in shock, after all, he lost his parents and didn't even show any remorse or guilt. "And that I have learnt that life isn't easy as everything in a video game."

"I can see that clearly." The Chancellor stated seriously. "But to have no parents for the past years."

"I have been taken care of my father's comrade. His truthfully right hand man on the battlefield, he was a US Marine and I always looked up to him, but truth is, I'm not a fan of bloodshed." Wyoming revealed. "It was better the peaceful way than the path to endless loss and suffering." He stated as he looked at the Chancellor. "So...Now we're going to the dorm?"

"Yes, have you taken your Duel Disk and PDA yet?" The boy only lifted said things to the Chancellor. "Good, are you ready to go there?"

"Yeah, lead the way, sir." Wyoming said as he followed the Chancellor towards a simple building with an outside stairs to the upper floor. The whole building was painted yellow with brown doors. "This is it?"

"This is it."

"...Looks good enough for me." The young man shrugged before a tall man with long black hair and a pair of glasses greeted them.

"Ah, Chancellor Shepherd and I believe you are Wyoming Porsche."

"Indeed I am." The man laughed.

"Quite the gentleman, are you?" He was amused by the politeness that Wyoming gave out. "Surely, you will be a fine duelist in the later days."

"That'll be decided in the future, for now...An introduction if you may?" Wyoming asked politely, the man just looked in realization.

"Ah, yes." The man quickly readjusted his glasses. "I'm Lyman Banner, the Headmaster of the Slifer Red dorm. A meow was heard as a fat cat came out between the man's legs. "And this is Pharaoh, my cat."

"Meow." The cat got out as it stretched.

"He looks tired." The duelist commented.

"Yes, he finds himself to be easily swayed by sleepiness."

"I rather call it laziness." Wyoming added.

"Anyways, feel free to choose your room. Since, it's still early in the morning, no one should be awake yet."

"I'll note that many students are to join classes a little more in the afternoon." Wyoming got out as he looked at one of the doors opening to reveal Jaden Yuuki yawning.

"What time is it?" The Elemental Hero Duelist asked before noticing Wyoming. "Whoa! Who's that guy!?"

"Ah, Jaden! You're awake early today!" Banner remarked as the duelist got down the stairs.

"Who's this, teach?"

"Ah, this is Wyoming Porsche, a newbie. Can you show him around? I'm sure that Chancellor Shepherd needs to deal with some reports." The Chancellor nodded.

"Indeed I have, anyways, farewell Wyoming, feel free to come in to my office if you want to ask or talk about something."

"Sure, I will, sir." The young man said, showing some discipline. The Chancellor laughed before he left for his office. "Then, I will take that you are Jaden."

"Yep! That's me! Nice to meet ya, Wyvern!"

"Wyoming." The newcomer corrected.

"Ahehehehe, right. C'mon, let's get breakfast!" The WW2 duelist was quickly taken to the cafeteria.

"Ah young children nowadays, sure have more sense of humor." The teacher smiled. "Won't you agree, Pharaoh?"

"Meow." Was the only response he got. The Slifer Red Headmaster laughed at his cat.

"Well said, Pharaoh."

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

"You need to stop dragging me around, alright?" The WW2 duelist twitched an eyebrow. Jaden just looked at him sheepishly with his grin.

"Yeah, sure will. What kind of deck, you got? Machine? Insects?"

"Machine will be the appropriate term, but I would rather go with Panzers." Wyoming answered as he took a sip of his sweet warm tea.

"Panzers?"

"German language of Tanks, I have been doing research."

"Ah! Like Bastion does!"

"Bastion?"

"Oh he's a friend from Ra." Jaden answered quickly.

"Right…" The young man trailed off. "Anyways, I'm still going to need a room."

"Well...Blair's room still has an empty spot." The brown-haired guy answered. Wyoming nodded.

"Good enough." He got up before re-adjusting his jacket. "Needs a major re-design…"

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Let's keep going." Jaden got up before he led Wyoming to his supposed shared room. "So...This _Blair..._ How is he?"

"Well, he is kinda weird to be honest, but eh, he's good." Jaden replied to the WW2 Duelist, who nodded.

"Good to know…" He got out. They then came down to a room door before Jaden knocked at the door.

"Blair~! BLAIR~!" He began to bang on the door instead of knocking now.

"I'm up! I'M UP!" The inhabitant of the room yelled as he opened the door. He wore the same red Slifer Red jacket with a big hat and an orange bandanna. "What is it!?"

"Say hello to your new roommate!" Jaden grinned out as Blair looked to Wyoming.

"Yo." Said guy greeted, Blair stared for a moment before closing the door. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Ehhhh, I don't know. He's kinda like that for-" He was interrupted when Wyoming opened the door by force.

"W-Wait, what are you-" Blair quickly yelled at the guy.

"Why did you close the door?" Wyoming asked sternly. "If this is how you greet then I suggest you get out of Duel Academy." He glared.

"If you want to get in my room, you'll need to defeat me." Blair huffed out.

"Fine by me." The former shrugged as he brought his duel disk up. "Brace yourself."

* * *

 **(Field)**

"You do know the rules, right?" Blair asked as he stood by the field. Wyoming just nodded in response. "Alright then…"

The two activated their Duel Disks before yelling out. "DUEL!"

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Blair: 4000**

 **Wyoming: 4000**

The two drew out five cards out. "I'll be starting this!" Blair stated as he drew his sixth card. "I'll summon Magical Musketeer Wild in Attack Mode!" A bulky large man with markings and numerous weapons on him(4/1700/900). "And I'll throw a facedown to end my turn." A facedowned card appeared behind the man.

"Alright! My turn! Draw!" He quickly took his sixth card. "Heh, I'll summon German Prototype Panzer - Leichttraktor in ATK Mode!" A large machine-type monster appeared by the duelist's side, boasting a small caliber cannon with a rear placed turret(1/500/300).

"Leichttraktor?" Jaden asked as he saw the tank.

"German for Light Tractor. Mainly a prototype for the Germans in World War Two." Wyoming explained before he looked at his cards. "I also use Free XP to tribute Leichttraktor to Panzer IV H." He got out a card that has an artwork that depicted that of a golden 'Free XP' with a shining gold and dull golden brown color on the background.

The tank just shifted as its hull began to shift into a more blocky shape as the turret generated a few wires on its structure, forming spaced armor around it, more wires came out by the hull's sides before welding its own spaced armor that covered its tracks entirely(5/1600/600).

"You can't do that!"

"You're right. I can't, but with the help of Free XP, I can tribute any Level 4 or lower level Monsters into Level 5, depending on their type and line. But it can only work on Monsters with Tank or Panzer in its name." Wyoming responded before ordering. "Panzer IV H! Show that Musketeer some bigger firepower!"

"Your Panzer still lacks firepower though." Blair pointed out as Wyoming smirked.

"True, but by throwng away a Spell or Trap Card, I can instantly destroy your Monster without touching your life points." Wyoming stated as he threw a Spell Card into his Graveyard.

The Panzer aimed its massive short-barreled 105mm cannon on to the Musketeer before the hatch opened to reveal a man in a black uniform. " _BEREIT! FEUER!"_ The man ordered before a High Explosive Shell came out of the cannon, striking Magical Musketeer Wild on his chest before engulfing him in a great explosion.

"And now, I end my turn with a facedown." Wyoming concluded.

"Alright, my turn! Draw!" The boy drew a card off his deck. "I'll play Double Summon to summon Magical Musketeer Doc and Magical Musketeer Calamity both in Attack Mode!"

A man with a white uniform and a massive sniper rifle appeared with a gold and black dressed woman with a massive weapon on her shoulders sided in front of the boy.

Magical Musketeer Doc(3/1400/1200)

Magical Musketeer Calamity(4/1500/1300)

'Oh crap.' Wyoming cursed in his head.

"Now, I'll play the Spell Card, Steady Hands and target Magical Musketeer Doc with it." The Combat Medic-looking man was then engulfed in a dark aura as his stats went up(3/2800/2400).

'That's not good.' The boy thought again. 'Then again, when is anything good in my days?'

"I'll have Doc attack your Panzer IV H!"

The Doc just readied his Sniper Rifle before shooting the German Medium Panzer and caused its engine to burst into flames and for a real feeling, the Commander got out of the Panzer lit on fire as he screamed, both figures shattered. "Crap." Wyoming cursed.

 **Blair: 4000**

 **Wyoming:** **2800**

"And I'll have Magical Musketeer Calamity attack you directly!" Blair ordered as the woman readied her weapon before firing a blast at Wyoming.

"Not so fast! I play the Trap Card, The Fuhrer Commands it!" A German Wehrmacht Soldier appeared before he negated the attack with a barrage of bullets. "When I don't have a Monster on my field, I can play this card, negate the attack and summon a German Wehrmacht Token into the field!"

German Wehrmacht Token(500/500)

"I'll end my turn." Blair sighed.

Magical Musketeer Doc(3/1400/1200)

"My turn! Draw!" Wyoming quickly drew a card. "I'll play a Pot of Greed!" He then drew two more cards out of his deck. "I'll summon Panzer III A into the field in Attack Mode!"

A more lower profile Panzer appeared in the field as its smoke began to spread(3/1000/400). "And I'll sacrifice my German Wehrmacht Token to summon Panzer 38(t) in Attack Mode!"

The soldier disappeared before he was replaced by a more smaller tank(3/1400/300). "I'll activate Panzer 38(t)'s effect to replenish my health by 500!"

 **Blair: 4000**

 **Wyoming: 3300**

"Then I'll play Megamorph and I choose Panzer III A!" The tank glowed a bit as its stats went up(3/2000/400). "I'll have him attack Magical Musketeer Doc!"

"Not so fast, I play the Trap Card, Negate Attack!"

"And I play the Quick Spell Card, Spell Jammer to render it ineffective!" The Panzer readied its 5cm KwK 38 L/42 Gun before firing at the Field Medic. The Medic quickly shattered into particles.

 **Blair: 3400**

 **Wyoming: 3300**

"And with the effect, I can target Magical Musketeer Calamity!" The Panzer readied its gun to the woman before firing at her.

 **Blair: 2900**

 **Wyoming: 3300**

"Then I'll set my last Card facedown." Wyoming said as placed his last card down. Panzer III A's stats then went down.

Panzer III A(3/1000/400)

"My turn! Draw!" Blair got out another card. "I'll play Zero Gravity!" The tanks were then set afloat, both of them being sent into Defense Position. "Then I'll summon Magical Musketeer Kidbrave!"

A Billy the Kid-themed cowboy came out with a pistol on his left hand(3/1600/200). "Before playing Magical Musket Cross Domination and I target your Panzer III A!" The Panzer's stats then went to zero after Kidbrave shot it.

Panzer III A(3/0/0))

"Then I'll activate Kidbrave's effect to discard my Magical Musketeer Caspar out of my hands and draw two more cards!" He then drew two more cards. "Then I'll have Kidbrave destroy your Panzer III A!"

The Musketeer then shot the Panzer causing it to blow up into debris before shattering.

 **Blair: 2900**

 **Wyoming: 1700**

Wyoming then noticed the amount of crowd that they were drawing. "Time to bring this to the climax." He silently smirked.

"With that I end my turn with a facedown." Blair smiled.

"You did good, but...I guess I have to end this. My turn! Draw!" He quickly took the card that was in his hand. "I'll play another Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" He drew two more cards before smirking. "Checkmate."

"I switch Panzer 38(t) back into Attack Mode!" The Panzer started its engine. "I'll then activate its effect!"

 **Blair: 2900**

 **Wyoming: 2200**

"Then I'll play Artillery Strike!" The Commander's hatch on the Panzer 38(t) opened as a German Wehrmacht Tank Commander got out before radioing. A few whistles were heard as Artillery Shells made contact with Kidbrave and the facedown card. Destroying both cards with ease. "Now, I'll play Remodel! If I have a Panzer 38(t), I can tribute it into the Nefarious German Panzer Hunter - Hetzer into play!"

The panzer's top was then taken off forcefully before a more slanted and lower top was attached to it. The top part's armor was then forcefully thrashed by invisible rounds to the front, making dents all over it, making it look like it has soaken up many shots and many failed to penetrate through it.

The Nefarious German Panzer Hunter - Hetzer (4/1800/1000)

"And by playing its effect, I can add its Attack Points by 300 for every Panzers in the Graveyard. And I'm counting Panzer 38(t), Panzer III A, Leichttraktor and Panzer IV H."

The Nefarious German Panzer Hunter - Hetzer (4/3000/1000)

"And attack you directly!" The Hetzer's long barreled cannon aimed itself before firing. The hit quickly drained the boy's remaining Life Points.

 **Blair: 0**

 **Wyoming: 2200**

 **Duel Winner: Wyoming**

Blair sighed at this moment, he lost, if he haven't been too over confident and played a Magical Musketeer Calamity's effect with Doc's, the outcome would've been a lot better for him. But till the end, he has a promise to keep. "A deal's a deal." He sighed.

"True." Was the only response that he got from Wyoming as both of them deactivated their Duel Disks. Cheers erupted as Blair looked in surprise as he didn't notice the crowd that gathered, since he was too focused on the duel.

"Where did they come from?!" He questioned.

"They've been for like…" Jaden just paused for a bit. "Well, I can't really remember, since when, but you get my drift!" He laughed. "And Wyvern! We're going to be dueling each other soon!"

"It's Wyoming…" Said guy sighed at the brown-haired duelist. "And yes, maybe we will be dueling soon in the near future."

"Man, you really sound like Bastion."

"Again, I don't know the guy." Wyoming deadpanned.

"But you will eventually meet him!" Jaden told the transfer.

"Yes...Hopefully." He twitched his eyes. Trying to suppress the urge to slap the guy hard. He sighed before saying. "It's getting late, we're going to go to class today."

"Ehehe, today's sunday." Blair pointed out.

"...God-Forget about what I said." Wyoming sighed inwardly. "So...Any plans?"

"Dueling?"

"I'm good for now." Wyoming shook his head. "I'm going to check the room out first."

"D-Don't go into my stuff!"

"Why would I?" Wyoming shot back at the boy before walking towards his shared room.

"That kid is weird." Jaden commented.

"And you don't think you are too?" Blair asked the Elemental Hero Duelist.

"Nah, I think I'm awesome." Earning a facepalm from Blair.

* * *

 **(Dorm Room)**

"This room is lively." The boy thought out loud as he saw posters hanging on the walls, pictures and such. "...Alright, maybe a tad bit shoddy, but still could make it work."

He unpacked his belongings and tidied the whole room and of course, not touch any of Blair's stuff. He soon found his bed, which was on the top part, since the lower part was given a few posters of a guy. He shrugged that bit off, even it was uncalled for a possible...Nevermind that.

He placed some posters of World War Two and Post War Tank Posters. All of them placed neatly along his bed. The American T26E4 Super Pershing Heavy Tank, the Soviet IS-3 and the German Tiger II stood brave with their cannons high on one poster, three of them rolling out. Another was a T34 Tank ricocheting a shot by the sides with its cannon smoking. The last one was a French Autoloader, the AMX 50B with a firing gun.

" _Feels like home already."_ A smug voice rung out. A familiar face from World War Two appeared behind Wyoming.

"Holy shit. Don't scare me like that." The young boy nearly jumped out of his skin.

" _Hehe, apologies."_

"Hehe, yeah yeah, Marshal Erwin." The holographic man, the famous Field Marshal Erwin Rommel just chuckled.

" _Still don't call me so casually, I am still a Field Marshal."_

"Who is now in my Deck of Cards."

" _True. Heh, I trust you with our men."_ The adult Commander put on a smug face before disappearing.

"God damn it…" Wyoming cursed. "Why do my spirits do this to me?"

" _You know that his life wasn't a bright one, don't you?"_ Another voice came in, a much more elder, but more casual looking Commander appeared.

"I know, sir Hasso." Wyoming sighed.

" _Anyways, kind(kid). Keep up zhe goodwork, you would make the German Official Field Marshals proud."_

"Not to mention the Allied and Axis Forces' Field Marshals and Generals." The two shared a laugh.

" _Stimmt das(True that). See ya around."_ With that the man disappeared like the one before.

"And now, back to the Deck Maintenance." Wyoming got out as he got to the only desk in the room and focused on his cards.

Leichttraktor, Panzer II, Panzer II G, Panzer II Luchs, VK 1602 Leopard, VK 2801, SP I C, HWK 12, Ru251, Rheinmetall Panzerwagen, Panzer I, Panzer I C, VK 2001 D, Panzer III E, Panzer III A, Panzer III, Panzer III/IV, VK 3001 D, VK 3002 D, Indien-Panzer, Leopard PT A, Leopard 1, Panzer IV A, DW 2, VK 3001 H, VK 3601 H, Tiger I, Tiger II, E75, E100, VK 3002 M, Panther, Panther II, E50, E50 M, Panzer IV D, Panzer IV H, VK 3001 P, Tiger P, VK 4502 P Ausf A, VK 4502 P Ausf B, Maus, Panzer 35(t), Panzer 38(t), Panzer 38(t)n.A, Pz Jaeger I, Marder II, Marder 38t, Hetzer, StuG III B, StuG III G, Jagdpanzer IV, Jagdpanther, Jagdpanther II, Ferdinand, Jagdtiger, Jagdpanzer E100, Pz, Sfl IVc, Nashorn, St. Emil, Rhm-Borsig, WT Auf Panzer IV, Grille 15, WT Auf E100.

What he missed were the VK 100 01 P and Mauschen, the essential monsters to summon the Maus. But the alternate way to summon the Maus was to use the Trap Card, Maus Trap when the Life Point was in danger with only 1000 or less LP and the opponent's Monster Attack was higher than 3000 ATK points.

"Dang it." Wyoming cursed out loud. Before his PDA received a message. Must've been the fact that the Academy has placed his Phone Number in his PDA. He read it.

 _Dear little Wyoming,_

 _How long has it been, my little friend? Not so little, are you now? I heard that you entered Duel Academy, I must say, I'm proud of you. That aside for now, Wyoming, my boy, I have nearly completed your secondary cards to help you in your journey. They would be finished in due to a week or so, also I forgot about your VK 100 01 P thingy with the Mauschen, I had them ready to be delivered for you with the extra decks. Be safe there._

 _Signed,_

 _Pegasus_

"And I thought he was only a goofy man, guess it's a don't judge a book from its cover thing." He sighed as he closed his PDA. He looked at his Deck. There were too many monsters for him to put into his deck.

He took out a list of the tanks that were essential for his Deck.

Light and Medium - Leopard 1 & Rheinmetall Panzerwagen Line: 21 Cards (16, Level 1 till 3 removed)

Medium - E50 M Line: 10 Cards(7, Level 1 till 3 removed)

Heavy - E100 Line: 10 Cards(7, Level 1 till 3 removed)

Heavy - Maus/Panzer VII Line: 11 Cards(8, Level 1 till 3 removed)

Tank Destroyer - Jagdpanzer E100 Line: 13 Cards(10, Level 1 till 3 removed)

Tank Destroyer - Grille 15 and WT Auf E100 Line: 11 Cards(8, Level 1 till 3 removed)

Spell Cards and Trap Cards in hands: 22 Cards(4 Field Spell Cards, 9 Spell Cards, 5 Trap Cards, Pot of Greed X2, Spell Jammer, Negate Attack)

For his first pick, it was the Light and Medium Deck with the Maus, Hetzer, Marder 38T, Pz. Sfl IVc, Nashorn, StuG III, Jagdpanzer IV and the mighty Tiger II.

"Well, tomorrow's the first day." The boy started as the door opened. He turned to see Blair closing the door.

"Hey, I see you made yourself at home." Blair commented. "And you clearly made the whole room."

"I didn't have anything to do, sides it was a mess really." The boy shrugged.

"I can see that...Or rather saw that." Blair chuckled out. "C'mon, it's breakfast time."

"Is it?" Wyoming looked at the clock. 8'o clock. "It is...And you're waiting for me?"

"It's what I'm here for, c'mon!" The boy just called out before he got outside.

"This jacket can wait…" Wyoming said to himself.

"Are you coming!?" Blair yelled from the outside.

"I'm coming!" Wyoming shouted in response before going outside of the room.

" _Can you believe that the boy grew up so fast?"_ Erwin asked as he appeared in the room.

" _Nope. But now, we'll have to help him win."_ Hasso responded.

" _True that."_ The two chuckled before disappearing.

* * *

 **And that's the Prologue for this new Series, but it won't be updated very often. And yes, we're still going to have the German Nation in the Deck, won't be long till we going to get the other Nations, though it will take some time.**

 **So feel free to leave a review, follow and favorite. Till next time see ya!**

 **Nations going to be in the Series:**

 **America**

 **Soviet Union**

 **British**

 **China**

 **Packed up:**

 **Czechoslovakia, Sweden**

 **Axis France(Having same Tanks as the Free France), Japan**


End file.
